


[podfic] The Shoes Make The Woman

by Clio (clio_jlh), reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Flirting, Foot Fetish, Humor, Manicures & Pedicures, Office, Podfic, Romance, Shoes, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/Clio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Experience has taught Natasha that bonding over shoes is a sure way to win over women when you're undercover. She didn't realize that for Pepper, shoes were a little more important than that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Shoes Make The Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shoes Make the Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392147) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



 

  


  
  
******Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
 ********

**Length:** 00:14:34  
  
 ****  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG%29%20_The%20Shoes%20Make%20The%20Woman_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)!)

 

 


End file.
